coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9409 (21st March 2018)
Plot A happy Sean returns home after stopping out overnight with his date, who is also going to be his new boss. Tyrone can't find his wallet and is angry with Ruby when Hope tells him that she hid it. David is distant with his family as they plan Harry's second birthday party. Josh has leaflets printed for the boxing tournament and asks David for help delivering them. He gets a curt refusal. Sally wants to decorate and demands Italian fresco wallpaper at £47 a roll. Audrey asks Gail to go shopping with her but she refuses, not telling her she is meeting Rosemary. Michelle and Carla go over the wedding plans but Michelle won't talk about Ali not being there. A guilty Fiz confides in Chesney that it is Hope who is doing all the naughty things but she hasn't told Tyrone. Tim is bored with shopping unsuccessfully for Sally's wallpaper and they row. When Kirk finds out from Tim what she wants, he says he can help obtain some from a friend. As Maria cuts Sean's hair, he goes on about his love life, annoying David who rudely tells him they don't want to know about it. Maria is surprised at his attitude. Fiz is scared that Hope will be labelled but Chesney encourages her to be honest with Tyrone. Michelle confides in Carla that Ali's attitude hurts her. Carla offers to mediate with him. When Shona tells Eva that David is distant with her and seems to prefer Josh's company, Eva encourages her to get physical with him. Hope reminds Fiz that she promised she wouldn't tell Tyrone that she's been naughty. Kirk gets the wallpaper for Tim. Gail meets Rosemary and tells her she's interested in what Richard has to say. Tyrone buys Fiz flowers. She wants to tell him about Hope but the girls interrupt and then water starts to drip through the ceiling. He rushes upstairs to see what the problem is. Alone in the house, Shona kisses David on the back of his neck. He pushes her against a wall and kisses her hungrily back. Tyrone finds playdough in the bathroom sink and blames Ruby. When she angrily blames Hope, Tyrone smacks her as a horrified Fiz watches on. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Rosemary Piper - Sophie Thompson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz is horrified when a wound up Tyrone smacks Ruby; David tells Sean to keep the details of his love life to himself; and Michelle confides in Carla that she wishes Ali would come to the wedding. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,150,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes